bioniclefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Roodaka
Roodaka on petollinen Vortixx, joka on työskennellyt Pimeyden Metsästäjille, Makutain veljeskunnalle ja Mata Nuin ritarikunnalle. Roodaka pyysi kerran Pimeyden metsästäjiltä koulutusta ja maksuksi hän mutatoi Nidhikin. Roodaka työskenteli myös Makutain veljeskunnalle Visorak-laumojen varakuninkaana ja mutatoi Teridaxin Toa Hagahit Rahagoiksi. Suuren mullistuksen jälkeen hän ja Sidorak johtivat Visorakit Metru Nuille. Hyökkäyksen aikana Roodaka juoni Sidorakin kuoleman Keetongun käsissä ja väliaikaisesti Roodakan puolelle siirtynyt Vakama hajotti Visorak-laumat''BIONICLE 3: Varjojen verkko. Pimeyden metsästäjien ja Makutain veljeskunnan sodan aikana Roodaka jakoi tietoja molemmille puolille. Mata Nuin ritarikunta nappasi hänetOfficial Greg Discussionin viesti 12798 ja pakotti hänet osaksi Brutakan tiimiä. Tiimin pelastettua Makuta Miserixin Roodaka vangittiin TyrmäänOfficial Greg Dialoguen viesti 10157, missä hän oli joitain kuukausia Spherus Magnan yhdistymiseen saakka. Sittemmin hänet on siirretty Spherus Magnalle.Official Greg Dialoguen viesti 12940 Elämäkerta Varhaiset vuodet Kauan sitten Roodaka suoritti Vortixxien kulttuurin kuuluvan rituaalin kiipeämällä toisen Vortixxin kanssa Vuorelle. Kiipeämisen aikana Roodakan kumppani jäi jumiin, ja Roodaka päätti olla auttamata tätä. Roodaka pääsi Vuoren huipulle Vuoren keskittyessä ahmaisemaan hänen kumppaninsa. Rituaalin ansiosta Roodakan asema Xialla parani. 3 000 vuotta ennen Suurta mullistusta Toa Mangait toivat Lhikanin johdolla Kanohi-lohikäärmeen Xialle. Roodaka oli heitä vastassa ja toivotti Rahin tervetulleeksi saarelle. Pimeyden metsästäjät Tuhat vuotta myöhemmin Roodaka matkusti Odinalle pyytääkseen Varjotulta koulutusta maksua vastaan, vaikkei halunnutkaan liittyä järjestöön. Nidhiki pyysi häntä auttamaan hänet pois saarelta maksuksi koulutuksesta, ja Roodaka teeskenteli suostuvansa. Roodaka teki kuitenkin sopimuksen Varjotun kanssa, ja mutatoi Nidhikin hyönteismäiseksi olennoksi. Roodaka antoi myös Hiljaisuutena tunnetun olennon lahjaksi Pimeyden metsästäjilleToukokuun 2006 LEGO Brickmaster -lehti. Makutain veljeskunta Roodaka liittyi Makutain veljeskunnan armeijaan. Teridaxin Toa Hagahien tehdessä ratsian Destralilla Roodaka mutatoi heidät Rahagoiksi, vaikkakin toisia myöhemmin mutatoidut Norik ja Iruini auttoivat heidät pakoon. Sidorak otti kunnian tästä, ja hänet nimitettiin Visorak-laumojen kuninkaaksi. Sidorak puolestaan teki Roodakasta laumojen varakuninkaan toivoen saavansa tästä kuningattaren laumoille, jolloin Sidorak itse saisi vaikutusvaltaa Xialla. Yhdessä he hyökkäsivät Visorak-laumojen kanssa monille saarille. left|thumb|200px|Roodaka keskustelemassa Sidorakin kanssa Suuren mullistuksen jälkeen kukistettu Teridax otti heihin telepaattisesti yhteyttä ja käski heidän valloittaa Metru Nuin. Roodaka etsi Toa-sinettiin vangitun Teridaxin ja kaiversi palan sinetistä irti aikoen myöhemmin vapauttaa hänet. Kun Visorakit nappasivat Toa Metrut, Roodaka esti Sidorakia tappamasta näitä heti. Niinpä Sidorak mutatoi Toat ensin Toa Hordikoiksi ja pudotti heidät Coliseumin huipulta vasta mutaation jälkeen. Roodakan aikomuksena oli imeä Toien ruumistaa heidän elementaalivoimansa, joiden avulla Roodaka voisi vapauttaa Teridaxin. Roodaka asetti kaivertamansa Toa-sinetin kappaleen rintalevyynsä. Eräs Visorak toi hänelle viestin, ja Roodaka ymmärsi Rahagoiden pelastaneen Toat. Kerran Roodaka puhui eräälle Vohtarakille, joka paljastikin itsensä Krahkaksi. Roodakaja Krahka taistelivat, mutta lopulta Roodaka voitti muodonmuuttjaa-Rahin. Hän käski tämän asettaa Metru Nuille valheellisia todisteita siitä, että Toa Metrujen ei ollutkaan tarkoitus olla Toia. Roodaka myös neuvoi Sidorakia vapauttamaan Zivonin. right|thumb|180px|Roodaka ja Vohtarakeja Visorakit nappasivat Vakaman, joka tuotiin Roodakan luokse. Roodaka suostutteli puhumalla inhostaan Sidorakia kohtaan ja kuinka Vakama olisi sopiva johtaja Visorak-laumoille. Hän myös lupasi, että tämä saisi itse hallita Ta-Metrua. Vakama suostui ja vangitsi viisi Rahagaa, ansaiten siten Sidorakin kunnioituksen. Roodaka ehdotti Vakamaa kihlajaislahjaksi Sidorakille, ja Sidorak suostui, tehden Vakamasta Visorak-laumojen komentajan. Viiden Toa Hordikan ja Rahaga Norikin hyökätessä Coliseumiin Roodaka käski Visorakien puolustaa Coliseumia. Roodaka, Sidorak ja Vakama näkivät Keetongun kiipeävän ylös Coliseumia heidän luokseen. Roodaka ja Sidorak menivät torjumaan Keetongua. Sidorak ei osunut Rahiin Paimennusterällään, mutta Roodaka ampui Keetongun varjoa ja pudotti tämän korkealta alas maahan. He menivät tarkistamaan oliko tämä kuollut, mutta Keetongu nousi ylös. Roodaka lähti ja jätti Sidorakin yksin, jolloin Keetongu tappoi Sidorakin. Siten Roodakasta tuli Visorak-laumojen kuningatar. left|thumb|200px|Roodaka ratsastamassa Kahgarakilla Roodaka ratsasti Kahgarakilla keskelle Coliseumia ja yllytti Toia ampumaan häntä elementaalienergia-Rhotukoillaan. Toat tekivät niin, eikä Roodaka vahingoittunut lainkaan. Vakama saapui Mataun kanssa, ja Vakama käski Visorak-laumojen hajaantua. Vakama ja Matau laukaisivat Rhotukansa Roodakaan. Tämän seurauksena Roodakan rinnassa ollut Toa-sinetin kappale vapautti Teridaxin oltuaan kosketuksissa tämän vanginneiden elementaalivoimien kanssa. Roodaka menetti tajunsa, mutta Teridax teleporttasi hänet turvaan. Roodaka matkusti Xialle kiivetäkseen Vuorelle toistamiseen. Myöhemmin Jäljittäjä löysi hänet, ja Pimeyden metsästäjät pakottivat Roodakan tulemaan mukaansa Odinalle. Pimeyden metsästäjien ja Makutain veljeskunnan sodan aikana Roodaka möi tietoja molemmille osapuolille. 250 vuotta sitten hän varoitti Zaktania hyökkäyksestä Makuta-linnoitukseen vastineeksi Odinan linnoituksen kartasta. Varjottu teki sopimuksen Toa Nuvien kanssa siitä, että Toat tappaisivat hänet. Vangittuaan Roodakan Toa Nuvat kuitenkin pakottivat hänet palauttamaan Rahagat Toa Hagaheiksi. Toa Hagahit alkoivat vartioida Roodakaa. Brutakan tiimi right|thumb|180px|Roodaka laukaisemassa Rhotukansa Jonkin ajan kuluttua Mata Nuin ritarikunta sieppasi Roodakan. Hänet pakotettiin osaksi Brutakan johtamaa tiimiä, johon kuuluivat myös Barrakit Carapar ja Takadox, Vezon sekä Makuta Spiriah. Tiimi matkasi Steltille ostamaan laivaa. Brutaka huijasi vaihtajaa väittämällä antavansa Roodakan maksuksi, sillä Steltin asukkaat halusivat Roodakan kuolevan vastineeksi Sidorakin kuoleman aiheuttamisesta. Brutaka löikin vaihtajan tajuttomaksi takaapäin. Tiimi nousi pian laivaan ja purjehti pois saarelta. Merellä Brutaka kertoi heidän aikovan pelastaa Makuta Miserixin Artidaxilta. Spiriah otti laivan haltuunsa kutsumiensa Zyglakien turvin, ja tiimi purjehti Zakazille. Roodaka yritti liittoutua Spiriahin kanssa, mutta tämä tiesi hänen petollisuudestaan. Zakazia ympäröivällä merellä Ehlekin lajitoverit upottivat Zyglakien laivat, ja Brutaka sai laivan takaisin itselleen. Brutaka myös esitteli heille tiimin viimeisenä saapuvan jäsenen, Lariskan. Tiimi matkusti Tren Kromin saarelle hakemaan aseita. Roodaka valitsi itselleen Rhotuka-laukaisimen. Tren Krom vangitsi tiimin saarelle ympäröimällä saarensa korkeilla kivimuureilla. Sitten hän veti Brutakan lonkeroillaan luolaansa, mihin muu tiimi seurasi. Heidän keskustellessaan Tren Krom täytti heidän mielensä painajaisilla ja tappoi Caraparin. Hän päästi tiimin lähtemään, ja he purjehtivat Artidaxille. Artidaxilla Spiriahin kimppuun hyökkäsi elävä hiekkakäsi, jonka Roodaka mutatoi parveksi tulilentäjiä. Spiriah alkoi toimia heidän oppaanaan, ja he saapuivat vuoren sisään johtavalle tunnelille. Takadox kuitenkin romahdutti tunnelin suun ja vangitsi tiimitoverinsa tunneliin paeten itse heidän laivallaan. Roodaka vapautti itsensä kivimurskasta varjovoimillaan ja ilmaisi halunsa tappaa Takadox. Pian tiimi saapuivat suureen luolaan, jonka pohjalla olevat hyönteiset tukkivat heidän tiensä. Roodaka raivasi heille tietä mutatoimalla hyönteisiä, ja he pääsivät jatkamaan matkaansa Miserixin luolaan. Miserix imaisi Spiriahin itseensä, ja Roodaka auttoi Brutakaa murtamaan Miserixin kahleet. Roodaka yritti taivutella Miserixin puolelleen, mutta Miserix karjaisi vastauksensa tälle niin kovaa, että Roodaka lensi päin seinää. Sitten Miserix lennätti tiimin Daxialle, missä Roodaka vangittiin. Myöhemmin Botarin korvaaja vei hänet Tyrmään. Spherus Magna Spherus Magnan yhdistyttyä Roodaka ja muut Tyrmän vangit evakuoitiin Spherus Magnalle. Vaihtoehtoiset Roodakat Toa-imperiumi Toa-imperiumin vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Roodaka oli Tuyetin ystävä ja auttoi Toa-imperiumia. Nahon autettua Varjotun pakoon Roodaka mutatoi Nahon ja tämä asetettiin näyttelyesineeksi Arkistoihin. Täyttyminen Täyttymisen vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Roodaka, yhdessä muiden Vortixxien, Skakdien, Makuta Miserixin ja Luunmetsästäjien kanssa alkoi Agorien ja Matoranien viholliseksi. Armeija hyökkäsi Tesaraan, kun ulottuvuusmatkailija Vezon saapui sinne. Armeija mursi Skrall-sotilaiden rivistöt. Valtakunta Valtakunnan vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Roodaka selvisi Matoran-universumin tuhosta pakenemalla Mata Nuille. Hänet nimitettiin Suuren Hengen Valtakunnan hallintoneuvostoon. 10 000 vuotta Suuren hengen kuoleman jälkeen Pirakoiden lähteelle ilmestyi Panrahk. Roodaka kertoi asiasta Turaga Takanuvalle ja Toa Tanmalle. Päätodellisuuden Takanuva saapui puhumaan Turaga Takanuvan kanssa, ja Turaga pyysi Tanmaa ja Roodakaa poistumaan. Luonne right|thumb|180px|Roodaka manipuloi Vakaman puolelleen Roodaka on petollinen, vallanhimoinen julma Vortixx. Hän on taitava manipuloija, sillä hän onnistui käännyttämään jopa Vakaman puolelleen. Roodaka ei tunne uskollisuutta mitään kohtaan, ja on valmis vaihtamaan puolta hyötyäkseen parhaalla mahdollisella tavalla. Tämän seurauksena nimi "Roodaka" on saanut matoraniksi merkityksen petollinen. Kyvyt Roodaka on sinnikkään harjoittelun avulla oppinut, kuinka hyödyntää moraalista varjoan. Niinpä hän kykenee ampumaan varjoaaltoja käsistään. Roodakan Rhotuka-voima on mutaatio. Roodaka kykenee mutatoimaan Rhotukansa kohteen haluamallaan tavalla. Hän kykenee myös parantamaan Rhotukansa uhrit laukaisemalla näihin toisen Rhotukan. Roodaka on fyysisesti hyvin vahva. Varusteet Roodakan vasen käsi on NappauskynnetOfficial Greg Discussionin viesti 8733, joilla Roodaka kykenee ottamaan kiinni häneen ammutut Rhotukat, myrkyttämään ne ja heittämään ne takaisin ampujaansa. Mutaatio-Rhotukansa laukaisemiseksi Roodakalla on yleensä oikeassa kädessään Rhotuka-laukaisin. Nappauskynnet thumb '''Nappauskynnet' olivat Roodakan väline. Hän pystyi ottamaan Rhotukan kiinni niillä ja myrkyttämään sen jonka jälkeen hän lähetti sen ampujaa kohti. Roodaka käytti niitä kanavoidessaan Varjovoimiaan Keetonguun. Mata Nuin Ritarikunta otti Roodakalta pois Nappauskynnet kun he kaappasivat hänet. Settitietoa Roodaka ilmestyi kauppoihin 2005 keväällä settinä. Roodakan voi yhdistää Keetonguun rakentaakseen The Shadowed Onen, tai Sidorakiin ja Keetonguun, luoden Voporakin. Triviaa *Roodaka mutatoi kerran erään Nui-Kopenin ratsukseen. Esiintymiset *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE: Dark Hunters'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' | tarinat = *''Birth of a Dark Hunter'' *''The Mutran Chronicles'' *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''Federation of Fear'' *''The Kingdom'' *''Dark Mirror'' *''Destiny War'' *''Reign of Shadows'' | sarjakuvat = *''Monsters in the Dark'' *''Vengeance of the Visorak'' *''Shadow Play'' *''Birth of the Rahaga'' *''Hanging by a Thread'' *''Fractures'' | muut = *''BIONICLE 3: Varjojen verkko'' *''Metru Nui Explorer'' | epäkanoniset = *''Rhotuka Spinner Challenge'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for Keetongu'' *''BIONICLE Heroes'' }} Katso myös *Luokka:Roodakan kuvat Ulkoisia linkkejä *Roodakan rakennusohjeet LEGO.comissa Lähteet Luokka:Brutakan tiimin jäsenet Luokka:Makutain veljeskunnan palvelijat Luokka:Pimeyden metsästäjien palvelijat Luokka:Visorak-laumojen komentajat de:Roodaka en:Roodaka es:Roodaka pl:Roodaka